doafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Raidou
Die Wiederauferstehung der Brutalität "Text" —Raidou Raidou ist ein Nukenin und ehemaliges Mitglied des Mugen-Tenshin-Clans. Er debütierte 1996 in Dead or Alive für Arcades als der letzte Boss des Spiels und als freischaltbaren Charakter. Er ist einer der wenigen Antagonisten der Serie. Eines Tages kehrte er in sein ehemaliges Dorf zurück, um die Geheimtechnik des Clans zu stehlen. Er stellte sich den Shinobi im Dorf, bis Hayate sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Sie setzten beide den Zorn des Himmels gegeneinander ein, Hayate verlor jedoch und wurde komatisiert. Bei seiner Rückkehr hat er Ayame, die Frau des Clanführers und Kasumis und Hayates Mutter, vergewaltigt, wodurch Ayame mit Ayane schwanger wurde. Später schloss er sich DOATEC an. Die Organisation verlieh ihm mysteriöse Kräfte und wurde als der letzte Gegner im Turnier eingestellt. Im Finale des ersten Turniers wurde er von Kasumi getötet Raidous Kampfstil basiert auf Mugen-Tenshin-Ninjutsu, doch er fügt Elemente hinzu, die er bei anderen Kämpfern stiehlt. Anders als Kasumi und Hayate bevorzugt er es, seine rohe Stärke einzusetzen. Raidou hat auch eigene Techniken entwickelt, wie z. B. Tengeki-Gorai-Sho und Rekku-Jinraisatsu. Raidous Aussehen variiert von Spiel zu Spiel. So hat er bei seinem ersten Auftritt im ersten Dead or Alive lange schwarze Haare zusammengebunden. Deseweiteren besaß er auf seinem Oberarm ein Tattoo. Bei seinem nächsten Auftritt in Dead or Alive Dimension hat er bei seinem ersten Kostüm graue Haare und sein Tattoo ist auch nicht mehr präsent. Bei seinem zweiten Kostüm, wo er wiederauferstanden ist, besitzt er erneut schwarze Haare und eine rote Aura, die ihn konsequent umgibt. In Dead or Alive 5 Last Round wurde er komplett neu designt, als Cyborg. Da er durch Kasumis Zorn des Himmels in eine Gefahrenzone geschleudert wurde, wurden große Teile seines Körpers zerstört. So wurde er von Donovan eingesammelt und mit kybernetischen Teilen ausgestattet und wiederbelebt. Vor dem ersten Turnier Dead or Alive Ultimate (2004) 200px|left Raidou vergewaltigte Ayame, nicht bekannt, ob vor oder nach seinem Exil. Nachdem er aus dem Dorf verbannt wurde, kehrte er eines Tages zurück, um die Geheimtechnik des Clans an sich zu reißen. Er kämpfte gegen zahlreiche Shinobi des Dorfes, besiegte sie jedoch alle. Ayane stürmte auf ihn los und griff ihn an, hatte jedoch keine Chance. 200px|left Hayate stellte sich ihm als als Nächster jedoch vergebens. Als letzten Ausweg sah er es, den Zorn des Himmels gegen ihn einzusetzen. Dadurch gelang es Raidou, die Technik zu kopieren, und sie setzten sie gegeneinander ein. Raidou erwies sich besser darin, die Technik einzusetzen und übermannte Hayate, welcher so gegen ein Holzpfahl flog, und so komatisiert wurde. Das erste Turnier Dead or Alive Dimensions (2011) 200px|left Raidou stand neben Fame Douglas als dieser seine Rede zur Ankündigung des ersten Turniers hielt. Nach dem Event begaben sie sich zu einem Helikopter, wo Bayman bereits lauerte, um Fame zu erschießen. Raidou stellte sich vor Fame, da er wusste, dass der Assassine es nicht auf ihn, sondern seinen Vorgesetzten abgesehen hat. 200px|left Bevor sie in den Helikopter steigen konnten, sahen sie, dass Ayane auf Raidou losrannte, um ihn herauszufordern. Sie wurde jedoch unsanft abgewehrt. Raidou merkte an, dass Ayanes Fähigkeiten noch einiges zu Wünschen übrig lassen, und fragte sie, was Genra ihr all die Jahre beigebracht hatte. 200px|left Kasumi bahnte sich im Turnier ihren Weg durch jeden Teilnehmer. Sie gewann das Turnier und konnte sich so endlich Raidou stellen, der im selben Moment erschien. Dieser forderte Kasumi heraus, jedoch gelang es Kasumi, über ihren Onkel zu triumphieren. Bevor er erschossen wurde, erhielt Fame einen Anruf über die Geschehnisse, konnte es jedoch nicht glauben. 200px|left Als Raidou bewustlos am Boden lag, erwachten in ihm die mysteriösen Kräfte, die er durch DOATEC erhielt. Stärker als zuvor stellte er sich Kasumi ein weiteres Mal, wurde jedoch von ihr besiegt. Anschließend setzten beide den Zorn des Himmels gegeneinander ein, jedoch erwies sich Kasumi als die Stärkere und überwältigte Raidou entgültig. Nach dem ersten Turnier Dead or Alive 5 Last Round (2015) 200px|left Nachdem er durch eine Explosion im ersten Dead-or-Alive-Turnier auf dramatische Weise umkam, wurde Raidou von Donovan Stück für Stück zusammengeflickt, mit kybernetischen Teilen ausgestattet und wieder zum Leben erweckt. Allerdings verlor er dabei sein Gedächtnis und behielt allein seine angeborene Gier nach Macht. Beziehungen Raidou ist Shidens Burder und Burais Sohn. Es ist nicht bekannt, wie seine Beziehung zu Shiden ist, jedoch ist anzunehmen, dass sie verfeindet sind. Ebenfalls ist nicht bekannt, durch wen er verbannt wurde, ob Shiden oder Burai. Zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt kehrte er ins Dorf zurück und vergewaltigte Ayame, Shidens Frau, was anscheinend ein Racheakt war. Er scheint nicht viel von Hayate zu halten, so scheint er eher auf ihn herabzublicken. Zu seiner Tochter scheint Raidou ebenfalls keine gute Beziehung zu haben. Als er in das Dorf zurückkehrte stürmte Ayane entzürnt auf ihn los und wollte ihn besiegen. Als sie sich das nächste Mal trafen, verlief es nicht anders, Ayane griff ihn erneut an, wurde jedoch wieder unsanft abgewehrt. Nach seinem Exil traf Raidou zu einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt auf DOATEC. Fame Douglas erkannte seine Fähigkeiten und stellte ihn ein. Ihm wurden mysteriöse Kräfte im Rahmen eines Projekts verliehen, um ihn noch stärker zu machen. Zudem schien er Fame Douglas' Bodyguard zu sein. Seit Dead or Alive 5 Last Round scheint er eine Verbindung zu Honoka zu haben, jedoch ist die Art besagter Beziehung nicht klar definiert. Honoka besitzt dieselben Fähigkeiten wie Raidou, so kann sie ebenfalls Moves von anderen Kämpfern kopieren. Auch besitzt sie seine rote Aura, die bei Honoka jedoch nur ihre Hand umgibt. Es wird spekuliert, dass Raidou ihr Vater sein könnte, jedoch ist nichts bestätigt. Fähigkeiten und Gameplay Raidou wurde als Sohn Burais zum Shinobi ausgebildet. Seine Gier nach Geheimtechniken trieb ihn dazu, ein breites Spektrum an Techniken zu erlangen. Anscheinend wurde ihm der Zorn des Himmels nicht beigebracht, was eventuell mit seinem Exil im Zusammenhang steht. Trotzdem ist er ein extrem starker Shinobi, so war er mühelos in der Lage, Hayate und Ayane zu besiegen. Fame Douglas war von seinen Fähigkeiten so überzeugt, dass er ihn als letzten Gegner des Turniers einstellte. Raidous Kampfstil basiert auf Mugen-Tenshin-Ninjutsu, doch er fügt Elemente hinzu, die er bei anderen Kämpfern stiehlt. Anders als Kasumi und Hayate bevorzugt er es, seine rohe Stärke einzusetzen. Raidou hat auch eigene Techniken entwickelt, wie z. B. Tengeki-Gorai-Sho und Rekku-Jinraisatsu. Er ist ein Schwergewicht, das eher schwer handzuhaben ist, da er langsam ist und komplizierte Eingaben hat. Raidou ist einer der wenigen Charaktere, die ein Projektil besitzen, welches sehr hohen Schaden anrichtet. Hat man seinen Stil erlernt, ist er ein sehr gefährlicher Charakter. Auf der anderen Seite ist er jedoch ein sehr linearer Charakter, der keine außergewöhnlichen Mechaniken besitzt. Seine besten Combos bestehen darin, den Gegner in der Luft zu halten und ihn dort zu schädigen. Seine würfe und Griffe sind eher stark, jedoch sind sie nicht besonders ausgeprägt. Das heißt, dass er die Mindestvorgaben an Moves erfüllt, jedoch keine besonderen Expertengriffe oder Ähnliches besitzt. Kategorie:DOA1-Charakter Kategorie:DOA1U-Charakter Kategorie:DOAD-Charakter Kategorie:DOA5LR-Charakter Kategorie:Männlicher Charakter Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Antagonist Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:M.I.S.T. Kategorie:Endboss Kategorie:Sekundärer Charakter Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Geboren im August Kategorie:Blutgruppe AB Kategorie:Japanischer Charakter Kategorie:Lebendig